Shining Smile
by the only 95
Summary: La granja de la familia Pie tiene un problema de ladrones y como ayuda la Princesa enviara al joven soldado en entrenamiento Shining Armor que conocerá a la seria familia y a la tan alocada potrilla rosa que todos conocemos, ¿Surgirán nuevos sentimientos en ambos?, ¿Como repercutirá esto en el futuro?. Entren y averiguenlo. ShiningXPinkie un Shipeo nada común.
1. Chapter 1

**The only 95:** Que tal queridos lectores aquí su escritor The only 95, tal vez me conozcan por mis fic's **EL COMIENZO** (Mi fic principal), **MI LITTLE GALGE** (Ya actualice así que las amenazas de muerte a mi persona disminuyeron) y **SPIKE THE HUNTER** (El más popular de los 3 hasta ahora). Vengo trayéndoles un nuevo fic especialmente creado por esta fecha y creo que ya según la descripción saben de que se trata siendo esta una pareja nada común, bueno no la hago más larga así que ¡A LEER SE A DICHO!

* * *

MLP no me pertenece, sus derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo hago esto con fin de entretener a los lectores y bla, bla, bla.

* * *

Era de noche en una común granja de rocas propiedad de la familia Pie conocidos por su gran seriedad entre todos los ponis. La noche parecía una tranquila noche como otras de no ser por…

 _PUM! PUM!_

Unos disparos al aire hicieron huir a tres ponis en la oscuridad con lo que parecía una pequeña caja de madera; no se podía apreciar la apariencia de eso desconocidos ponis.

-¡Vuelvan aquí ladrones! – grito un poni terrestre de pelaje color marrón claro, crin gris y Cutie Mark de un pico; llevaba un sombrero y grandes patillas. Aquel poni no era otro que el miembro masculino de la familia Pie, Igneous Rock el cual tenía una escopeta entre sus cascos.

-Querido tendremos que llamar a la guardia real, es la tercera vez que nos roban – dijo una yegua terrestre de pelaje gris pálido, crin verde grisáceo y Cutie Mark de tres rocas; lleva unos anteojos dorados. Ella era la esposa del poni Igneous Rock, su nombre Cloudy Quartz.

-Ya te dije que conmigo basta y sobra para acabar con esos maleantes, además dudo que la princesa les brinde ayuda a unos simples granjeros.

-Pero tienes que saber que tenemos 4 hijas a las que cuidar – el poni pareció reconsiderarlo – además nada perdemos con intentarlo querido.

-Mamá, papá ya se fueron esos sujetos – dijo la voz preocupada de una potrilla de pelo rosado, crin del mismo color pero esponjado con una Cutie Mark de globos de distintos colores.

Su padre rápidamente guardo la escopeta y cambiando a un semblante más tranquilo se acerco a su hija.

-Descuida Pinkamena, ya se fueron, tu madre y yo nos aseguraremos que no se atrevan a acercarse – una linda sonrisa adorno el rostro de la potrilla – ahora porque no vas a dormir con tu hermana Maud.

-De acuerdo papá – fue lo último que dijo dando saltos hacia el cuarto de su hermana mayor.

-Traeré un papel, la pluma y la tinta; mejor tener listo la carta que mañana temprano pasa el cartero.

-De acuerdo – soltó un pesado suspiro y se fue a la sala.

…

Temprano en la mañana en el castillo de Canterlot la monarca se encontraba en el balcón de su cuarto elevando el sol como siempre lo hacía para sus queridos ponis.

Luego de eso bajo yendo a la sala del trono mientras los soldados y sirvientes le deseaban los buenos días haciendo la típica reverencia a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de formalidades.  
Una vez llegado a su trono tomo asiento preparándose para sus deberes reales que eran el papeleo y unas que otras veces tener una reunión con los ponis aristócratas, aunque hoy no era el caso.

-Manehattan necesita urgentemente guardias – leyó la carta que tenia sostenía frente a ella con su magia mientras se llevaba una taza de té a su boca – _*últimamente los guardias son muy pedidos, extraños los viejos tiempos donde no abundaba tanto la violencia*_ – vio con mucha pena al costado de su trono – _*Como quisiera que estés aquí hermana*_ – pensó decaída la princesa, luego se sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo el resto de cartas; de nada serviría lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Curiosamente todas las cartas eran del resto de ciudades o pueblos que necesitaban guardias o soldados ya que la tasa de crimen en Equestria había subido a niveles alarmantes estos últimos años.

-No me gusta esto pero tendré que enviar a los nuevos reclutas a pesar que no estén totalmente entrenados – dijo para sí misma ya teniendo una idea de cómo dividir sus tropas pero en eso se percato de la última carta la cual comenzó a leer.

 _``Mis más sinceros saludos Princesa Celestia, quien le envía esta carta es un humilde granjero de rocas las cuales cultivamos yo, mi esposa y mis 4 hermosas hijas que son lo más importante en mi vida. Le envió esta carta para decirle que últimamente hemos sido víctimas de ladrones que se llevan por las noches lo que ganamos con esfuerzo y sudor. Tal vez no seamos ponis importantes pero le pido que por favor nos envíe algún tipo de ayuda, no le pido todo un ejército de soldados, hasta con uno basta y sobra ya que temo mas por mis hijas que son mi mundo al igual que mi esposa. Espero no haberle quitado su tiempo Princesa. Se despide atentamente su súbdito, Igneous Rock´´_

Ni bien termino de leer la carta se sintió conmovida por las palabras de aquel poni que acudía a su ayuda preocupado por lo que les pueda pasar a sus hijas.

-No puedo ignorar al llamado de ayuda de uno de mis ponis, necesito que vaya un soldado para que ayude a aquella familia pero… ¿Quién?

Estuvo considerando las posibilidades, necesitaba a un soldado de confianza pero a la misma vez que no llegue a intimidar a la familia.  
Al rato fue saca de sus pensamientos al oír un ruido de pelea en el patio del castillo.

Por la curiosidad se dirigió hacia ese lugar encontrándose con un joven unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin de dos tonalidades de azul con la Cutie Mark de un escudo; ella de inmediato identifico al joven unicornio, era el hermano mayor de su nueva aprendiz Twilight Sparkle. Su alumna siempre le contaba que era el mejor hermano que pudo tener amable, cariñoso y leal; siempre jugaba con ella sabiendo la condición que Twilight no tenía ningún amigo.

La princesa pudo comprobar que lo que decía su aprendiz era verdad, de primer casco conociendo al joven unicornio que para su edad presentaba un gran talento como soldado según le contaba el capitán de la guardia solar.

-Descansa soldado – dijo un unicornio ya mayor de edad.

-De… de acuerdo… capitán – jadeando de cansancio mientras se sentaba en el pasto habiendo concluido su entrenamiento.

-Veo que está entrenado muy bien al nuevo recluta capitán – la princesa se acerco caminando tranquilamente y con una sonrisa al par de unicornios.

-¡Princesa! – Hiso una reverencia al igual que Shining Armor.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad Capitán – el unicornio volvió a erguirse – quisiera hablar con el soldado Shining Armor.

-En que la puedo servirle Princesa – hablo con respeto a la monarca del sol.

-Tengo una misión especial para ti Shining – el nombrado presto atención – necesito que vallas y cuides a una familia que trabaja en una granja de rocas ya que últimamente están siendo asaltados por bandidos.

-¿Solo yo? – pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-Sí, será una buena forma de prepararte para lo que te espera más adelante, tu misión será resguardarlos hasta que captures a los ladrones.

-Lo hare princesa – dijo decidido llevando uno de sus cascos a la frente.

-Muy bien, empaca tus cosas y si deseas despídete de tu familia y de tu hermanita.

Shining Armor se fue galopando hasta el campamento por sus cosas bajo la atenta mirada de Celestia y el Capitán.

-Tan rápido estas entrenando a tu reemplazo jijiji – se rio tapándose la boca con su casco.

-El chico tiene talento y corazón, no dudo que pronto llegara a ser el Capitán más joven en tomar el puesto.

…

-Aquí me bajo, gracias por todo – dijo Shining a un poni con una carreta el cual se despedía del soldado.

Luego de alistar sus cosas y llevando su armadura se despidió de su familia informándoles sobre su primera misión, aunque su hermanita no lo tomo muy bien al rato comprendió que era su deber como soldado y más cuando la propia Princesa le había encargado la misión. Shining tomo un tren a Ponyville y de ahí una carreta indicándole el lugar al que quería ir.

-Sera mejor presentarme a la familia.

Llego a la granja que extrañamente no tenía ningún cultivo en el campo, solo rocas, rocas y más rocas dejando muy confundido al unicornio el cual ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa.

 _Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Toco la puerta que a los segundos fue abierta por un poni terrestre con una cara que notaba mucha seriedad.

-Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Shining Armor y soy el soldado que envió la Princesa Celestia para ayudarlos con su problema – dijo cordialmente con un casco en la frente.

El poni se quedo examinándolo de arriba abajo para solo soltar unas simples palabras.

-No eres muy joven para ser un soldado – menciono manteniendo esa seriedad tan característica.

-De hecho si pero eso no me detiene en lo absoluto señor.

No era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, aun recordaba a aquellos soldados mayores que él; que solían burlarse al considerándolo un inútil e incluso le obligaban a limpiar los cuartes aunque no dejaba que dichas burlas lo afectaran, esforzándose aun mas pero lo que él no sabía es que su hermanita vio todo eso cuando le quiso hacer una visita sorpresa y ella le conto a la princesa que mando a castigar a tan abusivos soldados.

-Pasa – dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción el padre de familia.

Una vez adentro pasaron al comedor donde estaba reunida toda la familia.

-Familia, él es el soldado que envió la Princesa – todos los miembros se pararon y se acercaron a donde estaban ellos – déjame presentarte a mi esposa Cloudy Quartz.

-Mucho gusto señora.

-Igualmente – tenía la misma seriedad que su esposo.

-Mi hija Maud Pie.

-Hola – saludo con una voz y Mirada sin emoción haciendo pensar a Shining que ella salió igual a sus padres.

-Mi otra hija, Marble Pie - La niña no respondió simplemente se escondió detrás de su padre, al parecer era muy tímida – Limestone Pie – la nombrada dio un paso al frente y le dio una mirada de disgusto al unicornio.

-No pareces fuerte, dudo que un debilucho como tu pueda con esos ladrones.

-Limestone que te he dicho de sobre ser descortés con los invitados – le regaño a su hija la cual solo desvió la mirada molesta – debe disculparla.

-Jejeje no se preocupe – dijo con una sonrisa incomoda el unicornio.

-¡HOLA! – Apareció frente al unicornio haciendo que callera de espalda por el susto – MI NOMBRE ES PINKAMENA DIANE PIE ES UN GUSTO CONOCER A NUEVOS PONIS DIME TE GUSTAN LAS FIESTAS PORQUE A MI ME ENCANTAN ORGANIZARLAS Y QUE TODOS LOS PONIS EN ELLAS SE DIVIERTAN – dijo todo eso a una increíble velocidad dejando muy confundido al unicornio.

El patriarca de los Pie soltó un suspiro mezclado de cansancio y vergüenza.

-Ella es mi hija Pinkamena Diane Pie, es… hiperactiva.

Shining se levanto y se quedo viendo a la potrilla que tenía al frente, porque siendo como es más los colores que tenía, desentonaba totalmente con aquella familia seria.

-Bueno tenemos un cuarto para que se acomode y pueda comenzar con la vigilancia joven soldado.

Y así comienza la vida del joven soldado Shining Armor viviendo junto con la familia Pie y la pequeña potrilla rosa.

* * *

 **The only 95:** La verdad estoy muy animado con este nuevo fic ya que había visto una imagen con estos dos personajes y una pequeña, minúscula y casi inexistente mención que le hicieron en un fic que leí y pues me encanto de inmediato la idea tanto que me era imposible sacarla de mi cabeza, no sé qué opinaran ustedes así que me despido no olviden dejar su buen review y si veo que a ustedes les gusta como a mi pues continuare la historia, eso es todo se despide su amado escritor, nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Un pobre y sudoroso unicornio estaba parado cerca a la entrada de la granja de rocas recibiendo directamente los rayos del inclemente sol que hoy día parecía no dar tregua a ningún ser viviente.

-Tal vez… debí pensar esto… mejor… – dijo entre jadeos Shining Armor que se sancochaba en su propia armadura.

Si fuera por él haría su guardia con unos lentes de sol y debajo de una sombrilla, pero las normas de la guardia real lo obligaban a portar la armadura sin importar el clima en que se encontrara.

-Princesa… porque tuvo que hacer el sol… más intenso este día – en el fondo el unicornio se estaba lamentando el venir a ese lugar.

Ya tenía una semana en la granja de la familia Pie y si tuviera que resumir su estadía en una palabra seria… aburrido. Desde el primer día ya lo intuía por el comportamiento de la familia, el ambiente de la granja, hasta la ausencia de las risas de los más pequeños; solo deseaba que aquellos ladrones aparecieran para acabar con su trabajo y volver a Canterlot, también para estar con su hermanita que de seguro ya lo estaría extrañando.

-Apuesto que debe estar encerrada en la biblioteca leyéndose todos los libros jejeje – soltó una leve risa cargada de pena.

Twilight no era muy sociable y por ende no tenía ningún amigo con quien jugar, solo estaba él para tratar de alejarla por un tiempo de los libros para que se divierta como una potrilla normal; jugando a las carreras, con la pelota o hasta yendo a la piscina en los días de calor para refrescarse, no pasando toda su infancia encerrada en un cuatro paredes.

-Twilight… – ya extrañaba esos momentos divertidos que pasaba con su hermanita.

 **-** ¡Ya te dije hermana que no quiero jugar, porque no entiendes!

El grito estremeció un poco a Shining pero se tranquilizó al ver que solo eran las cuatro potrillas, y al parecer tenía una acalorada discusión.

 **-** Pe… pero yo solo quería que jugáramos a la pelota, ya estuvimos muchos días trabajando en la granja – objeto la potrilla rosada que llevaba un pelota de playa.

El unicornio la reconoció rápidamente al ser la más animada de la familia, valla que desentonaba bastante con ellos.

 **-** Yo tengo que hacer unas investigaciones y clasificaciones de rocas que encontramos – hablo seriamente y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro la mayor de las hermanas llamada Maud, en la semana que Shining llevaba en la granja nunca la había visto mostrar alguna emoción.

 **-** Sabes los problemas que tiene la granja, por eso estamos más ocupados y no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo jugando – le reclamo la hermana de cometarios mordaces Limestone – no es así Marble – miro fijamente a su otra hermana que con temor se escondió detrás de Maud mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

De todas las hermanas Pie, la que menos le agradaba a Shining era esa potrilla, siempre era tosca, grosera y por lo visto tenía un mal carácter, muy opuesto a su hermana que se estaba ocultando que tenia la crin tapando medio rostro.

 **-** E… entiendo – Pinkie bajo la cabeza mientras su cabello se volvía lacio y se oscurecía un poco.

Sus hermanas se retirando dejando a Pinkie. Ella se quedo hay por unos minutos para luego soltar la pelota e irse con la mirada agachada en dirección opuesta a la de sus hermanas.

Shining no puedo evitar sentirse triste por la potrilla que solo quería jugar con sus hermanas, él daría todo lo que fuera porque su hermana sea igual de animada como ella, de seguro así podría conseguir amigos para que no estuviera tan sola.

Se quedo viendo la pelota de playa de la potrilla y un idea se le cruzo por su mente.

.

-Yo solo quería que nos divirtiéramos como en la fiesta que hice – dijo tristemente y limpiándose los ojos ya que sentía como se le humedecían.

Se encontraba apoyada en una gran piedra que le daba sombra, siempre venia a ese lugar cada vez que se sentía triste y tenía ganas de llorar.

La pequeña desde que descubrió su talento especial gracias a ese arcoíris en el cielo, se puso como meta alegrar a todo poni comenzando con su familia pero desde aquella fiesta que había organizado, no les había sacado otra sonrisa y era más que nada por el problemas de los ladrones en la granja que ponían preocupados a sus padres como a sus hermanas impidiéndoles divertirse ya que para recuperar el dinero robado tenían que trabajar más.

-Oye estas bien – la potrilla se sobresalto porque no había visto llegar al guardia – lo siento, no quería asustare – se disculpo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, estoy bien – le dio una sonrisa que Shining rápidamente la identifico como falsa, sumado a los ojos que estaban un poco cristalinos, señal clara que estaba a punto de llorar.

-No tiene nada de malo estar triste – tal comentario tomo por sorpresa a Pinkie – Tampoco el llorar – la potrilla quería decirle algo pero él continuo – Tengo una hermanita así que me es fácil identificar cuando esta triste, las ventajas de ser hermano mayor.

No sabía porque pero a Pinkie esas palabras la reconfortaron, mas la sonrisa que le dedico al final el unicornio como diciéndole que podía confiar en él.

-Si algo te molesta puedes contarle a alguien, dice que eso alivia mas a un poni – se sentó al costado de la potrilla sintiendo que los instintos de hermano mayor afloraban al verla, después de todo ella y su hermana parecían tener casi la misma edad – no te obligaré a que me lo cuentes pero si tu quieres pues soy todo oídos.

Ninguno dijo nada por un momento hasta que la pequeña soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Mis hermanas no quieren jugar conmigo – dijo muy apenada y siendo escuchada atentamente por el unicornio – todo comenzó cuando…

Así Pinkie sintiéndose en confianza con el unicornio le comenzó a contar todo, desde como los hizo divertir cuando obtuvo su Cutie Mark sorprendiendo al unicornio al imaginar a la familia Pie celebrando, riendo y bailando; y como todo empeoro desde el primer robo que tuvieron de parte de aquellos ladrones llevándose una parte de los ahorros de sus padres y como eso influyo más en su comportamiento, donde toda la familia tuvo que trabajar más de la cuenta para cubrir los gastos de la granja, así como los alimentos, etc.

-Yo también estoy preocupada por eso, pero extraño los momentos en que jugaba con mis hermanas, parece que hasta ya se olvidaron de divertirse –añadió tristemente la potrilla rosada.

Los ojos de la pequeña se humedecían lentamente dando a entender que pronto comenzaría a llorar pero un casco acariciando su crin saco de su mente esos pensamientos tristes. Alzo la vista para ver que quien le acariciaba la cabeza; era aquel guardia que le sonreía con cariño.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, estoy seguro que ellas no olvidaron esos momentos de diversión que pasaron – le hablo Armor con un tono amable y comprensivo – te prometo que capturare a esos ladrones y así volverás a divertirte con tu familia, tendrán fiestas y jugaras con tus hermanas hasta el cansancio.

La promesa de ese unicornio hizo que el ánimo de la potrilla vuelva a ser el de antes, lo cual se noto cuando su crin volvió a ser esponjosa como antes.

-¡Lo prometes! – expreso muy contenta la potrilla porque todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Palabra de guardia real – Afirmo llevándose una pata al pecho – oh pero antes – hizo brillar su cuerno y trajo un pelota de playa con su magia.

-Mi pelota… ¿Por qué la trajiste?

-Me dijiste que tus hermanas no querían jugar contigo – le dijo mientras depositaba con su magia la pelota en los cascos de la potrilla – si quieres yo puedo jugar contigo.

Una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro de la potrilla que acepto de inmediato la invitación del unicornio.

Juntos los dos jugaron hasta el atardecer con la pelota para alegría de la pequeña que había hecho un nuevo amigo y también para el unicornio, para que sus días en la granja sean más llevaderos, pero lo que ninguno se percato eran de las tres siluetas que los observaban a lo lejos.

-No puedo creer que ese guardia siga aquí – dijo una de las siluetas que los observaba con unos binoculares.

-Si yo tampoco lo creo, ya va una semana – hablo con fastidio otro que estaba echado bocarriba en una nube que está muy al ras del suelo.

-Ahora que hacemos, no podemos ir a robarles mientras ese guardia real siga allí.

-Al contrario compañeros – opino una de las siluetas que estaba apoyado en un árbol – solo es cuestión de hallar otra forma de obtener el dinero de esos estúpidos granjeros.

-Estas sordo o que, hay un guardia no podemos simplemente escabullirnos en la noche.

-Y no te olvides que los guardias reales pasan por rigurosos entrenamientos, no por nada son la fuerza principal de la princesa Celestia – opino el que estaba en la nube.

-Caballeros, caballeros, hay muchas formas de obtener el dinero pero sus pequeñas mentes solo ven una de las muchas alternativas – camino lentamente hasta quitarle con su magia los binoculares a uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Oye, yo lo estaba usando!

-Solo debemos hallar otra forma – ignoro a su compañero y comenzó a ver al guardia que jugaba con la potrilla, en ese momento solo se concentro en la potrilla – Creo que ya encontré la solución a nuestros problemas.

* * *

 **The only 95:** Que tal, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, creo que fue desde el 14 de febrero XD, bueno antes de que me quieran linchar vamos a contestar los reviews.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _angelsoul99_ _:_  
Que tal amigo, sabes yo antes de crear un fic busco si hay otro igual para no hacer lo mismo, tú me entiendes, pero me sorprendí al no encontrar ninguno dedicado completamente a estos 2, por eso mismo lo cree, gracias por darle un oportunidad amigo.

 _CrisKakis_ _:  
_ Cuando leo el titulo del fic se me viene a la mente la marca de una pasta de dientes, no sé porque XD, parece que no eres el primero en pensar lo poco común que es este emparejamiento. Jejeje MLG, un fic a la vez amigo :v

 _The Dark Bro 978_ _:  
_ Gracias amigo, aprecio mucho tu apoyo y por eso voy a continuar con el fic.

 _Happy99_ _ **:  
**_ Wow gracias amigo, también opino lo mismo que tú, la mayoría de los fic's donde aparece Shining Armor, aparece junto con su esposa, aunque hay algunos buenos donde le dan protagonismo a él, te lo diría pero ya no me acuerdo cuales son XD. Te agradezco de todo corazón por seguir mis otras historias, adiós amigo.

 _Kashike_ _:  
_ Antes que nada déjame decirte que… ¡Adoro tus historias!, ya lo dije, pero enserio me gustan, mas las que les das protagonismo a Spike.  
No sabía eso del anuario de Equestria Girls, tal vez lo pase por alto, si tienes el link pásamelo para verlo pliz.  
Sabes lo del guion teatral, eres el (O la) segunda en decírmelo, aunque yo no le veo mucho la diferencia.  
[ **Autor:** Hola – saludo cordialmente a los lectores]  
[-Hola – saludo cordialmente el autor a los lectores]  
Aunque tengo en mente otro fic donde tal vez use el segundo, ya sabes para varia un poco las cosas.  
Gracias por comentar amigo o amiga… no se estoy confundido pero igual gracias y adiós.

 _The Faster Frogfoot_ _:_  
Jejeje lo prometido es deuda amigo, ¡Feliz cumple XD!, veo que tienes grandes expectativas respecto a este fic y prometo no decepcionarte, hasta luego Xopita :P.

 _Guest:  
_ Si supieras lo que tengo planeado amigo jijiji pero igual gracias por tu comentario :)

 _Peter Macingtosh:  
_ Siempre me gusto esa idea de que si alteramos un poco el pasado eso puede cambiar mucho el futuro y créeme cuando te digo que tengo planeado algunas cosas, gracias por tu apoyo amigo.

 _DavidNatural:  
_ Solo puedo decir gracias, muchas gracias DavidNatural, tu comentario en verdad me llego y me alegra que pienses así de mis otras historias, por lectores como tú no pienso abandonar ninguna y las terminare a como dé lugar, tal vez me demore, tenga problemas familia, en los estudios, etc. Pero nada de eso me detendrá a seguir escribiendo ya que es un sentimiento hermoso escribir historias y que a otros les guste. Adiós men y que te vaya bien.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Tal vez mucho piensen que abandone mi historia por dedicarle más tiempo a otras pero la verdad es que de ninguna me olvido, solo es que la inspiración demora en llegar, mas para unas que para otras. Este capítulo está dedicado para mi pata/causa/compa/pana/friend y todos los significados de amigo que pueden existir; está dedicado para The Faster Frogfoot (O Xopita como lo conocí antes XD) ya que fue su cumpleaños y me estuvo pidiendo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, pues como un presente para él acá esta, ¡Feliz cumple amigo!  
Bueno ahora si me despido, no olviden dejar su Review y si desean pueden seguir mis otras historias las cuales actualizo más seguido. Soy The only 95, nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

Nuestro unicornio Shining Armor ya llevaba 3 semanas con aquella seria familia y aunque la primera semana se la pasó muerto de aburrimiento, el resto fue más llevadero gracias a cierta potrilla rosada con la cual cada día jugaba después de hacer su guardia por la granja de rocas.

Pero lo más extraño era en que esas 3 semanas no habían rastros de los ladrones pero él no confiaba en eso ya que al ser entrenado siempre lo preparaban para cualquier evento inesperado.

Actualmente vemos al unicornio almorzando con la familia Pie un platillo especial de Cloudy Quartz el cual era una deliciosa sopa de rocas… si lo que leyeron.

- _*No puedo creer que le agarre el gusto a esto*_ – pensó el unicornio llevándose una cucharada de esa sopa a su boca.

La primera vez que vio el extravagante platillo se quedo con los ojos cuadrados cuando había una roca en su sopa ¿Cómo diablos se podía comer una roca? Hasta una mosca es comestible, asquerosa pero comestible.  
Vio a la familia pensando que era una broma de mal gusto, a pesar de que ellos no lucían como una familia bromista claro a excepción de Pinkie; pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando los vio masticar la roca como si nada… hasta incluso la potrilla rosa.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Armor dejando el plato completamente limpio… si, se comió la roca.

-Yo también acabe mamá – se expreso con una gran sonrisa Pinkie.

-Estuvo delicioso querida – agradeció seriamente Igneous Rock recibiendo un simple gracias de su esposa – es hora de trabajar.

Los miembros de la familia se fueron a seguir trabajando en la granja de rocas mientras Shining iba a continuar su guardia hasta que callera el sol.

- _*Ojala esa sopa no me haga sufrir de piedras en los riñones*_ – pensó irónicamente aunque en verdad esperaba no sufrir de eso en un futuro porque según oyó de ponis que padecían de eso era como vivir en el mismísimo tártaro a la hora de ir al baño.

Por fin llego al lugar donde hacia vigilancia y por lo visto el día se estaba apiadando de Shining ya que el sol no estaba tan fuerte como otros días.

-Bendita seas Celestia – agradeció a la princesa a pesar de que esta no lo escuchara.

-¿Por qué es bendita Celestia?

El unicornio dio un salto de improviso a un lado llevándose un casco al pecho, pero se tranquilizo al ver que solo era Pinkie que lo veía con una gran sonrisa.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso me pones en vergüenza que una potrilla sorprenda a un soldado de la guardia real – bromeo con ella sacudiendo su crin esponjosa.

-Jijiji – se rio la potrilla con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Dos semanas que pasaron cuando se conocieron, desde ese momento se hicieron más cercanos ya que cada día después de hacer su guardia Shining siempre jugaba alguno de los diversos juegos que proponía Pinkie, eso la entretenía tanto a ella como al unicornio que cada momento que pasaba al lado de la potrilla le recordaba todos los juegos con su hermanita.

-¡Oye Shining hay que jugar a las escondida! – propuso contenta la potrilla saltando alrededor del unicornio.

-Alto hay pequeña conoces las reglas, primero hago mi guardia y después jugamos – le dijo firmemente.

-Ah por favor no seas aburrido.

-Sabes muy bien que tengo que cumplir con lo que me encargaron porque…

-Si sigues las ordenes que te dieron y demuestras tu responsabilidad estarás cada vez un paso más a cumplir tu sueño de ser el capitán de la guardia real – repitió la potrilla haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por imitar la voz del unicornio.

-Oh con que así estamos no – dijo fingiendo estar enojado.

Luego de eso con su magia cubrió el cuerpo de la potrilla que comenzó a tirarse al suelo estallando en risas y carcajadas.

-JajajJAJA ya basta JaJAJajaJa Shining – rogo entre risa Pinkie.

-No hasta que disculpes pequeña – le respondió.

-Yo JaJAjaja lo siento JaJAjajajaJa.

Con una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro desactivo el hechizo y la potrilla por fin pudo respirar aun tendida en el suelo. Para Armor ella se había ganado su cariño considerándola como si fuera otra hermanita más.

- _*Es una suerte que Twilight no me este viendo ahora*_ – pensó al solo imaginarse a su hermanita estando presente y armando una escena de celos de hermana menor.

Ya habiéndose recompuesto de las cosquillas, Pinkie se paro y vio a Shining con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ya vamos a jugar a las escondidas? – pregunto con una sonrisa aun mas grande en el rostro.

-Tú no aceptas un no por respuesta.

-Nopi – respondió agitando su cabeza.

-No puedo Pinkie, sabes que primero tengo deberes que cumplir y… – no pudo continuar por los enormes ojos de cachorro que ponía la pequeña – _*No Shining debes ser fuerte*_ – se dijo a si mismo tratando de desviar la mirada pero cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba viendo aquellos enormes orbes celestes – _*Por Celestia eres un soldado, no puedes rendirte ante los caprichos de una potrilla*_ – comenzó a sudar de los nervios solo para al final terminar soltando un largo suspiro – estaba bien tu ganas, jugaremos.

-¡SI! – celebro la potrilla saltando a su alrededor.

-Pero solo un rato, después vuelvo a mis deberes OK

-¡SI! – respondió igual de animada.

Shining solo atino a soltar otro suspiro de derrota al ver que aun no se podía negar a las miradas de cachorrito que ponía Pinkie.

-Tienes suerte de ser tan linda – comento el unicornio.

Ni bien escucho aquellas palabras Pinkie dejo de salta para solo quedarse mirando a la nada con un gran sonrojo en su rostro que no era muy visible por su pelaje.

-Oye Pinkie ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado al ver como la hiperactiva poni se quedo quieta de improviso.

Bastaron unos segundos para que la pequeña Pinkie reaccionara al llamado del poni, sacudiendo su cabeza para después volver a mostrar su típica sonrisa.

-Si estoy bien – dijo – Tú cuenta hasta veinte y yo me escondo.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo, Pinkie salió corriendo entre risas buscando un escondite.

- _*Bueno… supongo que está bien*_ – pensó el unicornio que se puso a contar con los ojos cerrados.

Ya estando a una gran distancia y escondida detrás de una piedra, la potrilla rosa respiraba agitadamente llevándose un casco al pecho.

- _*Porque me late así mi corazón cuando estoy con él*_ – se pregunto muy confundida por esas extrañas y nuevas sensaciones que sentía al estar al lado del unicornio.

.

-Como es que se puede esconder una potrilla rosa en medio de un campo de piedras grises – se dijo a sí mismo Armor.

Llevaba prácticamente 20 minutos buscándola y ni rastro de potrilla, busco debajo de cada piedra y aun así no la encontraba.

- _*Sabia que era buena para esconderse, pero no tanto*_

Moviendo un par de rocas ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido y gritarle a Pinkie que ella ganaba hasta que…

-¡LADRÓN!

El grito de la esposa del señor Pie llego a los oídos de Shining que no dudo ni un segundo en salir galopando hacia la dirección de dónde provino el grito.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de llegar a la casa vio a alguien salir corriendo rumbo al bosque, obviamente el unicornio lo siguió.

-¡Alto en nombre de la guardia real! – le grito al sujeto que le llevaba ventaja de unos metros.

Pensó usar un hechizo de escudo para atrapar al ladrón pero para realizar dicho hechizo necesitaba enfocarlo bien y el objetivo tenía que estar quieto.

El ladrón no tardo mucho en llegar al bosque pensando que hay perdería al guardia, para su mala suerte a Shining Armor no se le dificultaba esquivar todos los obstáculos que presentaban el bosque.

- _*Demonios, espero que esos dos torpes ya hayan hecho su parte del plan*_ – pensó el sujeto mientras corría.

 _PUM!_

Tuvo que frenar de inmediato cuando una rama de un árbol cayó frente a él. Estuvo a punto de rodearla más un empujón lo tiro al suelo, se volvió a parar pero un golpe en su cara lo tiro de nuevo para terminar con una especie de campo de fuerza rodeándolo.

-Te… atrape… maldito… ladrón – hablo entre jadeos el unicornio.

-Bastardo – le respondió adolorido llevándose un casco a la boca la cual tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Shining se fijo mejor en aquel ladrón que era un unicornio mucho mayor que él, de pelaje gris con una crin verde claro.

-¡Dime donde están el resto de tus cómplices, o si no! – le amenazo reducido poco a poco el campo de fuerza.

-JajajaJAJAJA – se rio el unicornio ladrón sin mostrar temor alguno – Valla, valla, valla y yo creí que eras una amenaza pero viéndote de cerca ahora me percato que no eres más que un simple mocoso – se burlo.

-No soy un mocoso, tengo 16 años y no por nada pertenezco a la guardia real.

-Puff guardia real, veo que eres un tonto de los muchos que creen poder llegar a ser algo con solo ingresar hay – le respondió – arriesgando su vida solo por una inútil princesa que ni siquiera despega su gordo flanco de ese estúpido trono – hablo con desprecio.

-¡No te permitiré que hables así de la Princesa Celestia en mi presencia! – grito furioso reduciendo cada vez más el campo alrededor del ladrón.

-Yo te recomendaría reconsiderar lo que estas a punto de hacer… si no quieres que le pase nada a tu amiguita – sonrió perversamente.

El campo de fuerza dejo de reducirse cuando Shining abrió grande los ojos mirando estupefacto al unicornio el cual aprovecho que el soldado estaba distraído para comenzar a cargar su cuerno.

-Espero que cumplas con lo que te pedimos si no quieres que salga lastimada – hablo siniestramente para luego desaparecer de la vista de Armor en un estallido mágico.

-Teletransportacion – murmuro asombrado ya que ese hechizo era de un rango alto y era muy raro que un simple ladrón pudiera aprender ese tipo de hechizos.

Pero pronto recordó las palabras que dijo antes de desaparecer y con el corazón en el casco corrió a más no poder hacia la granja esperando que lo que le haya dicho no sea nada más que una mentira.

.

Cuando por fin llego a la granja se encontró a la familia Pie llorando mientras el padre sostenía un pedazo de papel.

El unicornio se acerco lentamente a la familia, los vio notando que de entre ellos faltaba un miembro, uno que destacaba por una gran sonrisa y alegría que poseía, que desentonaba totalmente con aquella familia.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de la familia, Igneous Rock con gran pesar y lagrimas en los ojos le entrego el papel el cual Shining procedió a leerlo para luego arrugarlo con una gran ira marcada en su rostro.

-Señor y señora Pie – los nombrados vieron tristemente al unicornio – la traeré a como dé lugar – dijo firmemente mientras con su magia traía el casco de su armadura – _*Y esta vez… es personal*_

* * *

 **The only 95:** Para los que creían que este fic ya murió, acá vengo a matar sus esperanzas XD. Bueno es que ya ha sido mucho tiempo desde que actualice este fic pero entre tener otros fic's en la lista pues me da poco tiempo para actualizarlos todos, pero bueno hora de responder los comentario.

 _ **-PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _angelsoul99_ _:_  
Esta vez si me tarde mas jejeje pero descuida también subiré el resto de mis historia, sobre tu OC ya sabes que pone la casa patas arriba XD, adiós men.

 _CrisKakis_ _:_  
Valla ya paso tiempo desde el cumple de Xopita… como tres meses :P. Sobre My Little Galge pues… cuando es tu cumpleaños :3  
Keima te va a quitar a tu manzanita men XD.

 _The Faster Frogfoot_ _:  
_ Acá esta el regalo que te prometí, perdón por dejarte visto en Facebook XD. Como tres meses después de tu cumple actualizo :P. Ya pronto comienza el salseo bro.  
Te considero un amigo así como a CrisKakis :).  
Espero que actualices o publiques esa historia que ya llevo mucho tiempo esperando, o si no te envió a la turba furiosa. Hasta luego bro.

 _Guest(1):  
_ Gracias amigo, este es un Shipeo que no muchos conocen y ya esta actualizado el fic de Spike The Hunter hace una semana por si le quieres dar una chequeada.

 _Guest(2):  
_ Agradezco tu comentario men, tendrás que esperar por el capitulo 11 solo te puedo decir paciencia.

 _Peter Macingtosh_ _:_  
Su líder oculta mucho más de lo que se puede ver a simple vista, eso te lo aseguro.  
Bueno este es un fic corto a diferencia del resto pero igual tratare de ponerle empeño.  
Puede ser… puede ser conmigo nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir XD. Nunca y repito nunca dejare abandonado alguno de mis fic, tal vez me tarde en subirlos pero nunca los abandonare, eso tenlo por seguro. Adiós amigo que tengas un buen día.

 _Portassj_ _:  
_ Antes que nada, gracias por comentar amigo, un comentario siempre me alegra el corazón :3 y respecto a tus preguntas creo que este capítulo las respondió por sí solo, ahora solo queda esperar para ver lo que se aproxima… chaito.

 _ **-FIN DE PREGUNTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Si preguntan por el estilo de escritura que estoy utilizando ahora es por dos cosas; una es que este fic será corto por lo que poner no los nombres me ahorra mucho tiempo y dos es porque no tendrá muchos personajes incluidos a diferencia del resto de mis fic donde hay si uso una gran cantidad por lo que pongo los nombre para que los lectores no se pierdan entre tantos… lo digo por experiencia propia ya que a mí me suele suceder :v  
Antes de despedirme les quiero decir que me cree una cuenta en Wattpad, me pueden encontrar con el nombre de **The-only-95** , estoy subiendo todos mis fic corregidos (Lo cual me toma mucho tiempo) ya también después lo reemplazare con los que están en Fanfiction.  
Bueno eso es todo no olviden dejar su comentario, yo soy The only 95 no leemos hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Pocas cosas enojaban a Shining Armor y eso se podía notar claramente en la expresión en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia una cueva cerca a las montañas llevando consigo una bolsa en su lomo.

– _*Maldición*_ – pensó el unicornio blanco.

Le juro por su vida, a la familia Pie que traería de vuelta a la pequeña potrilla rosa, más ellos no querían que se arriesgaran y le dieron todo el dinero que tenían guardado, hasta el último bit e incluso las hermanas colaboraron con su mesada que habían ahorrado.

Llego por fin a la entrada de la cueva, sin embargo se quedo quieto mientras apretaba los dientes.

Sentía que todo esto era su culpa… no, era su culpa. De no haberse distraído, de haberse centrado más en cumplir su misión no estaría en este predicamento.

Le falló a todos, a la princesa, a la familia Pie, a Pinkie y así mismo, como es que podía aspirar a ser capitán de la Guardia Real si no solo no capturaba a unos simples ladrones, sino también en su descuido estos miserables capturaron a una pequeña e inocente poni.

Quería entrar y darle a esos malhechores su merecido pero eso significaba arriesgarse a que saliera lastimada Pinkie, nunca se perdonaría que sucediera aquello así que la salida más segura era entregarles el dinero y sacar a Pinkie de ahí, luego ser iría a Canterlot a decirle a Princesa que ser retiraba de la Guardia Real.

–No sirvo para esto – murmuro mientras entraba a la cueva.

No tuvo que caminar mucho, la cueva en sí no era tan profunda ya que a solo unos metros de la entrada se encontró con aquel unicornio que se enfrento en el bosque.

–¿Lo tienes? – pregunto rápidamente.

Shining asintió y con su magia le entrego la bolsa llena de bits al unicornio que la recibió con una mirada seria.

–Ya tienen los bits, ahora entréguenmela y más les vale que no le hayan hecho nada – Armor amenazo al ladrón sin perder contacto visual con él para darle a entender que iba enserio.

–Oh no te preocupes no somos unos monstruos, además tú no estás en posición para amenazarnos – hizo un ademan con el casco y su cómplice un poni terrestre trajo en su lomo a la potrilla dormida – tenía que dormirla, era muy exasperante.

El poni la bajo de su lomo y la dejo en el suelo, en ese momento el unicornio lanzo un hechizo a Pinkie la cual poco a poco comenzó a moverse.

–¿Dónde estoy? – Soltó con la mirada perdida – ¡Shining! – grito contenta al ver a su amigo de juego frente a ella.

El soldado se tranquilizo al ver que a pesar de todo ella no perdía esa personalidad tan característica, odia que por este accidente se volviera fría y distante.

Pinkie ya estaba a punto de correr hacia Armor pero un casco la retuvo.

–¡Oye que crees que ha…! – Shining no pudo continuar hablando ya que de improviso un pegaso se apareció detrás de él y lo agarro de las patas delanteras, para el unicornio blanco que había sido entrenado desde muy joven solo le hacía falta hacer un simple movimiento para liberarse, más un rayo que cayó directamente a su estomago lo dejo tendido en el suelo con una gran dolor en aquella zona.

–¡Shining! – grito preocupada Pinkie que hacia lo imposible para soltarse de ese poni e ir auxiliar a su amigo.

–Creíste que no me cobraría ese golpe estúpido – el líder unicornio se acerco lentamente Shining que aun yacía tendido en el suelo.

–No… eres más que… un sucio ladrón – Armor soltó entre jadeos.

–No siempre fui un ladrón chico, yo antes pertenecía a la Guardia Real – Shining a pesar del dolor, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio al unicornio, su mirada decía claramente que no mentía – si me convertí en un ladrón fue por la culpa de esa inútil de Celestia.

–Que… tiene que ver ella en que te… conviertas en un ladrón… ella piensa siempre en todos sus ponis, se preocupa por cada uno – le reclamo.

–Eres tan ingenuo como yo cuando tenía tu edad, déjame contestarte mi ignorante soldado con una simple pregunta ¿Sabes porque no te mate con ese rayo?

–Porque no se puede… no puedes matar con hechizos – respondió Shining, era la primera lección que enseñaban en la academia militar, no podías matar lanzando esos rayos, simplemente herir o hasta noquear al enemigo.

–Error joven soldado – soltó con una presumida sonrisa – no te mate porque no conozco el hechizo indicado y es por tu princesa – tal declaración dejo confundido a Armor – un día haciendo guardia me cole en la sección restringida del castillo, ahí habían varios libros los cuales tenían hechizos que podían matar a un poni o cualquier otra criatura – Shining se quedo en completo silencio – si somos soldados se supone que nos tienen que enseñar a matar, sino donde está el chiste pero no lo hacían, al principio no le tome importancia… hasta que un día yo y un grupo de 5 soldados nos toco hacer una rutina de vigilancia a las afueras de Canterlot, en ese momento se nos apareció una mantícora que sin pensarlo dos veces nos ataco y dime crees que eso simples hechizos o los escudos que tanto nos enseñan nos sirvió de algo, déjame decirte que ¡NOS SIRVIÓ UNA MIERDA!

El grito del enfurecido unicornio retumbo en la cueva provocando un eco constante.

–Esa mantícora mato a 4 de mis compañeros, yo junto con uno que había perdido una pierna apenas pudimos escapar, luego encare a Celestia el porqué no nos enseña en la academia ese tipo de hechizos que fácilmente nos podía haber librado de la mantícora, ella dedujo que había entrado a la sección prohibida del castillo y respondió a mi pregunta diciendo solo _``No quiero que mis ponis aprendan a matar´´_ ¡Somos soldados maldita puta eso se supone que hacemos! – Golpeo con su casco la tierra – luego me dijo que dejara esas ideas tan barbáricas las cuales yo negué rotundamente y crees que paso… ¡Me despidió la perra!

La ira de Shining crecía al oír a ese unicornio como insultaba a su princesa, Pinkie desde el primer insulto que oyó se tapo los oídos, su madre siempre le había dicho que tenía que hacer oídos sordos con esos ponis de boca sucia.

–Me mude lejos de Canterlot, no quería saber nada de ella y ni de sus soldado de adorno, pero pronto el dinero se me comenzó a acabar, nadie quería darle un trabajo a un poni que había sido despedido de la Guardia Real – murmuro algunos insultos mas dirigidos a Celestia – un día me llego la noticia de que mi compañero que había perdido una pierna por la mantícora, se suicido en su apartamento, al parecer esa experiencia le había traumado demasiado y la única salida lógica que vio a su sufrimiento era una soga en su cuello. Ahora me doy cuenta que Celestia no solo es una inútil sino también una miserable al enviar a un soldado que no está entrenado del todo a detener a un grupo de ladrones.

Shining se paro y a paso tambaleante corrió hacia el unicornio más un golpe en su rostro lo mando de nuevo al suelo.

–Vez a lo que me refiero – dijo el unicornio que se limpiaba la sangre de su casco producto de la nariz sangrante de Armor – si enseñaran hechizos para matar a ti simplemente te bastaría un disparo para eliminarme, es una lástima que no sea así.

Una serie de patadas consecutivas al estomago de Armor hizo que este se hinque de dolor en el suelo.

–Ya basta… no lo lastimes – decía Pinkie entre lágrimas y con la respiración cortada al ver como su amigo era brutalmente golpeado.

–No llores pequeña, no vez que le estoy enseñando una lección de vida a tu amigo – le tiro una última patada haciendo que Shining vomitara una gran cantidad de bilis para luego quedarse jadeando de dolor.

En un descuido de su captor, Pinkie puedo liberarse del agarre e ir contra el ladrón al cual trato de golpearle con sus débiles patas mientras todo su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

–Que mocosa mas fastidiosa – simplemente con un casco la empujo tirándola al suelo.

La vista del unicornio blanco era borrosa, apenas podía distinguir las siluetas y estaba punto de quedar inconsciente pero el llanto de cierta potrilla lo hicieron volver en sí, con su vista aclarándose la pudo ver en el suelo, llorando y con ese desgraciado unicornio mirándola con odio… en ese momento la ira de Shining Armor llego a su límite, podía permitir que lo lastimen a él, que lo insulte, pero no permitiría que lastimen a esa pequeña y ni que la hagan llorar.

Sacando fuerzas de donde pudo se paro rápidamente y envistió al unicornio.

–¡Maten a ese maldito! – le grito a sus secuaces que se prepararon para luchar con el soldado, sin embargo Shining no se lanzo contra ellos sino que se fue contra Pinkie a la cual envolvió en un abrazo para que dejara de llorar.

–Cierra los ojos y tapate los oídos… por favor – murmuro Shining al oído de Pinkie que lo vio con ojos llorosos.

Los ladrones estaban confundidos por el actuar del soldado pero en eso un escudo mágico cubrió al soldado y a la potrilla.

–Los hechizos defensivos son inútiles – le reprendió el unicornio – cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerlos y tiene un límite de cuanto pueden soport…

Sintió algo rozando su mequilla y al llevarse un casco a esa zona se percato que había un hilo de sangre saliendo de ella.

El poni y el pegaso vieron con miedo la dirección donde estaba el escudo mágico, su líder confundido por la reacción de sus compañeros también vio el escudo y ahí se percato el porqué del miedo de los otros.

Sobre el escudo flotaban tres espadas pero una de ellas tenía un poco de sangre en la punta, dichas espadas no eran simples espadas, estas eran transparentes como un escudo mágico y estaban rodeadas de energía mágica.

–Eso… no enseñan en la academia… – se quedo viendo a Shining que aun se mantenía en el escudo – acaso tú…

No pudo continuar ya que una de las espadas salió disparada y le hizo un profundo corte en su pecho.

–No veas por favor – dijo Shining apegando mas la potrilla a su pecho la cual se sonrojo.

Las espadas comenzaron a girar en el aire y se lanzaron contra los ladrones. Se oía una serie de gritos de agonía pidiendo piedad por sus vidas al sentir como esas armas les hacían cortes en todo su cuerpo.

Pinkie con los cascos temblando se tapo las orejas para acallar esos gritos, lo último que pudo ver fue algo rojo salpicándose encima del escudo mágico antes de que Shining de nuevo llevara su rostro a su pecho.

.

Una carrosa muy lejos de la granja, esperaba pacientemente en medio del camino de tierra a que su cliente terminara sus asuntos pendientes.

–Le estamos agradecidos soldado Armor por todo – declaro Igneous Rock, el patriarca de la familia Pie con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Y por traer a salvo a nuestra pequeña – agrego Cloudy Quartz, la madre de Pinkie.

Shining sonrió solo superficialmente, por dentro aun se sentía culpable de mentirles a los señores.

Les había dicho que una vez que les entrego el dinero, estos ladrones se pelearon entre ellos por cómo repartirse el botín y en ese momento aprovecho él para llevarse Pinkie, y que cuando volvió los encontró noqueados por lo que los capturo y ahora estaban en camino a Canterlot.

–Para mí fue un gusto haberlos ayudado – llevo la maleta sobre su lomo – hasta luego señores Pie y gracias por la sopa de rocas para el camino – aunque suene raro al final termino gustándole tan peculiar platillo, hasta incluso estaba en su top 10.

Una vez que se despidió, salió de la granja y ya estaba camino a tomar el carruaje que lo esperaba para volver a Canterlot, también quería despedirse de Pinkie pero era una lástima que ese momento ella haya salido a quien sabe dónde.

–¡Hola! – apareció de improviso la potrilla rosa sorprendiendo al soldado que por poco y cae de espaldas – Creías que no me despediría de ti jijiji – declaro con aquella sonrisa tan grande.

–Pensé que estarías triste – dijo confundido el unicornio – puede que no nos volvamos a ver.

–Si ya pensé eso pero también pensé que si nos prometemos que nos volveremos a ver significa que nos volveremos a encontrar y podemos divertirnos de nuevo porque las promesas nunca de los nunca se pueden romper.

La potrilla soltó todo eso tan rápido que Shining apenas pudo entender un poco de lo que dijo lo cual era una promesa para volver a encontrarse.

–Bueno supongo que sí – quien era él para romper las ilusiones de una potrilla – entonces prometo algún día volver a…

–¡Así no! – Le reclamo con los cachetes inflados – tiene que ser una promesa súper duper especial.

–Que acaso una Pinkie-promesa – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, esperaba que la potrilla se riera con ello.

–¡ESO ES, UNA PINKIE-PROMESA! – grito a viva voz y con brillo en sus ojos.

–¿Qué? – no pensó que ella se tomaría enserio eso – bueno entonces – se llevo un casco al pecho – yo Shining Armor prometo algún día encontrarme contigo…

–Con cerrojo – dijo Pinkie confundiendo a Shining Armor – repite, con cerrojo…

–Con cerrojo…

–Y si no…

–Y si no…

–Arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo.

–¿Arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo?

–Listo ya esta, ya hiciste una Pinkie-promesa y no la puedes romper – dijo feliz la potrilla – se me ocurrió esa frase para la promesa.

Aquella pequeña sí que era extraña y eso le agradaba a Shining que revolvió su esponjosa melena con sus cascos.

–Entonces hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar Pinkie – le dedico una fraternal sonrisa pero sin querer hizo que el corazón de la potrilla latiera mucho más rápido.

Más alegre que antes, Armor se fue hacia el carruaje, puso su equipaje y entro dispuesto a ir a Canterlot. Mientras avanzaba lentamente pensó en lo que tendría que hacer ahora una vez que llegara y lo primero que haría sería hablar con la princesa.

–¡Shining! – escucho que lo llamaban desde lejos, saco su cabeza por la ventana del carruaje y ahí vio a Pinkie que corría detrás para alcanzarlo – ¡Nunca me dijiste como se llamaba tu hermana!

Le había contado que él era hermano mayor pero nunca le dijo el nombre de su hermana y le gustaría que ella también fuera su amiga.

–¡Se llama Twilight!

–¿¡Que!? – ya el carruaje estaba muy lejos y ella comenzaba a cansarse.

–¡Twilight!

Pinkie se detuvo, no puedo escuchar lo que dijo Shining y el carruaje estaba una gran distancia pero eso no la desanimo en absoluto.

– _*No importa de todas formas me hare amiga de ella y nos volveremos a encontrar Shining*_ – pensó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Pronto todo comenzó a volverse blanco poco a poco hasta que solo quedo dicho color.

.

.

.

En un cuarto lleno de globos, serpentinas y otros tantos objetos que se usan en una fiesta, encontramos a una joven yegua durmiendo en su cama en una posición que para cualquiera parecería incomoda, menos para ella que parecía muy a gusto y encima con un pequeño cocodrilo mordisqueando su crin esponjosa.

Lentamente la poni rosa abrió los ojos y pronto una enorme sonrisa aprecio en su rostro.

–¡Oh Gummy tuve el mejor sueño de todos! – grito mientras cargaba a su mascota y giraba sobre su cama con ella.

Luego se bajo y dejo a su cocodrilo en el suelo el cual tenía su expresión neutra con los ojos perdidos.

Pinkie se dirigió al espejo y ahí se acomodo su esponjada crin.

– _*Me pregunto si él aun me recuerda*_ – pensó en la Pinkie-promesa que habían hecho, esperaba con ansias él día para que vuelvan a jugar como antes.

Paso fugazmente su mirada por el calendario y siguió acomodándose su crin… pronto su ojos se agrandaron y se pego al calendario.

–¡Verdad hoy es el picnic con mis amigas! – tan distraída estaba con su sueño que más bien era un recuerdo, que no se dio cuenta de que hoy se reuniría con sus amigas.

Salió disparada de su cuarto, esperaba que las chicas no la estuvieran esperando para comer.

No lo sabía ella pero ese mismo día se reencontraría con su primer amigo el cual puede que haga nacer sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado.

* * *

– _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _CrisKakis_ _:_ Si lo se men, la parejita es extraña pero a mí me gusta :3, puede que MLG demore un poco más de lo esperado pero si lo tendré listo aunque sea para el mes de Mayo :D

 _Peter Macingtosh_ _:_ No hubo beso pero a partir de este momento empieza lo bueno 7w7, eh aquí la continuación perdón la tardanza.

 _Johan ivan:_ Ya acabo la primera temporada, a espera la segunda :v

 _Portassj_ _:_ _Gracias por el comentario, con gusto lo seguiré, no dejare un fic sin escribir :D_

 _Rene:_ Me gusto la idea de shipearlo y dije, ¿Por qué no? Y e aquí, gracias bro.

 _misery680_ _:_ Me alegra que te guste esta historia así como el resto :)

 _Melo:_ Je te dije que lo iba a continuar amigo y sobre Spike The Hunter solo hay que esperar el capítulo de las curiosidades, hay dare mucho a explicar y también un gran anuncio sobre la segunda temporada.

– _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Si lo sé, se que deje esta historia muy atrasada pero es que la universidad y el resto de los fics consumen mi tiempo XD pero aun así les traje este capítulo y también porque hoy es el cumpleaños de un amigo mío que también es escritor de fanfics (Pero hace tiempo que no escribe por jugar fps todo el día :v) y como a él le encanta este fic pensé en darle como regalo una actualización y saber que no he abandonado la historia ya que por darle prioridad al fic de Spike The Hunter deje de lado otros muchos fic pero ahora que se acabo la temporada puedo sacar el polvo de viejos fic y traerlos a la vida :P. Bueno eso es todo amigos no olviden comentar y dejar sus amenazas sobre mi tardanza, ya estoy acostumbrado XD. Nos leemos luego.


	5. Chapter 5

Era un día especial para las portadoras ya que hoy se encontraban reunidas a las afueras de Ponyville en unas de sus reuniones de amistad donde a votación de todas decidieron hacer un picnic, también se encontraba Spike que voluntariamente se ofreció a ayudar a llevar las cosas y como agradecimiento lo invitaron a comer con ellas lo cual alegro al dragón porque eso significaba pasar más tiempo al lado de Rarity.

Pero si de alegría se trata es Pinkie que había amanecido de buen humor mostrándose mas sonriente y enérgica de lo normal, el resto de sus amigas lo notaron ni bien se reunieron pero no le dieron mucha importancia, después de todo es Pinkie Pie de quien hablaban, el enigma hecho poni.

–Y entonces a Big Mac le cayó la cubeta de agua sucia encima, eso le pasa por no hacerme acaso cuando le dije que la colocara bien.

El relato de Applejack saco una que otra risa a sus amigas, estos días donde se reunían eran para pasar un tiempo ameno, contando relatos interesantes de lo que pasaron en la semana y uno que otro chisme por parte de Rarity claro está.

–Es una suerte que tú si puedas pasar tiempo con tu hermano – dijo Twilight con tristeza.

–¿Tienes un hermano? – pregunto Rainbow.

–¿¡TIENES UN HERMANO!? – volvió a preguntar esta vez una sorprendida Pinkie.

Para ella que era amiga de todos y sabia todo de sus amigos, fue un golpe a su orgullo el no saber que su amiga Twilight tenía un hermano, tenía que conocerlo si o si, también a toda la familia de Twilight, si no que clase de amiga seria si no conocía también a su familia.

–¿A caso están peleados? – pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy al ver como su amiga se ponía en ese estado melancólico cuando menciono a su hermano.

–No, claro que no, eso jamás, él es mi HMMAPS.

–¿Qué? – preguntaron el resto al unisonó, excepto Spike que ya conocía al hermano de Twilight así que se mantuvo de lado de la charla y se concentro en disfrutar su emparedado y algunos postres de manzana que había traído Applejack.

–Hermano Mayor Mejor Amigo Para Siempre – explico Twilight.

–Y entonces por qué no vas a visitar a tu hermano Twilight, ahora que tienes tiempo libre – sugirió la poni campirana.

–¡Deberíamos conocerlo todas, de paso a los padre de Twilight y si hacemos una fiesta para conocernos mejor! – grito con impaciencia la poni hiperactiva.

–No están fácil, ser capitán de la guardia real lo mantiene muy ocupado.

–¡Es Capitán de la guardia real! – exclamo Rarity, tal vez el resto de sus amigas no supieran mucho de Cantelort a excepción de Twilight pero ser parte de la milicia de Equestria tenía un gran prestigio y ser capitán ya era considerado estar casi al nivel de los ponis más influyentes y políticos – _*No me molestaría conocerlo personalmente*_

–Bueno sus días libres son cuatro días al mes y en su cumpleaños para el cual no falta mucho – tarde se dio cuenta que había tocado una fibra sensible al mencionar la palabra "cumpleaños" pues Pinkie, la autoproclamada mejor organizadora de fiestas de toda Equestria comenzó a agitarla exigiendo que deben de conocerlo si o si para así saber que le gustaría tener en su cumpleaños.

La portadora de la magia habría regresado todo lo que había comido del picnic de no ser por un eructo acompañado de una flama verde que termino convirtiéndose en un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta roja.

Spike ante la mirada atenta de las chicas, abrió el pergamino, se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a leer en voz alta el contenido el cual era una petición para que cada una de las portadoras ayudaran en la organización de una boda que se llevaría en Canterlot, esta demás decir que las mas entusiasmadas fueron Rarity y Pinkie, la primera porque haría el vestido de la novia y la segunda por la emoción de organizar una fiesta a tan gran escala, su mente pronto se vio atiborrada de miles de ideas para hacer de esta una gran fiesta de la cual hablarían hasta los rincones más recónditos de Equestria.

–Spike, dice algo de quienes van a ser los que se casen – pregunto Twilight a la cual la habían nombrado como la organizadora de la boda.

–No, acá no dice na... – el dragón eructo de nuevo y como la vez anterior salió fuego verde de su boca que se transformo en otro pergamino – lo tengo – lo atrapo en el aire y lo abrió para leerlo – Queridas Twilight Sparkle y compañía, se les invita cordialmente a Canterlot para celebrar la boda de la Princesa Mi Amore Cadencia y El... El Capitán de la Guardia Real – leyó la ultima parte anonado el dragón.

–¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Fue el grito de una furiosa Twilight que se pudo escuchar en todo Ponyville.

.

Unas horas y unos gritos más tarde, las chicas con el dragón se encontraban a punto de llegar a Canterlot mientras viajaban en el tren.

Uno durante un viaje se relajaba para despejar la mente de problemas admirando el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía la naturaleza pero este no era el caso de Twilight que estuvo caminando de un extremo a otro del vagón del tren como mantícora enjaulada. Sus amiga aunque lograron calmarla un poco, no pudieron evitar el mal humor de Twilight que ahora llamaba a su HMMAPS un ingrato y desconsiderado que ni siquiera pudo informarle que tenía una pareja, aparte que de la nada le manda una mensaje donde dice que se va a casar y para colmo ni siquiera era una carta a casco y letra de su hermano, solo era una de las muchas cartas de invitación normales.

–Oh pero me va a escuchar cuando me lo encuentre, claro que me va a escuchar ese tonto, no se va a salvar de esta reprimenda no importa lo mucho que me pida disculpas – y así siguió y siguió hablado consigo misma.

–Más que su hermana parece su madre – Comento Rainbow.

–Bueno yo también me sentiría así si no veo en un largo tiempo a mi hermano y de un día para otro me entero que se va a casar – opino Applejack.

–Dejemos que nuestra amiga le dé su reprimenda a su hermano, nosotras estaremos muy ocupadas al solo llegar a Canterlot – aunque se sintió un poco decepcionada de que el hermano de su amiga ya este apartado, el trabajar en el vestido de la novia podría significar un gran paso para cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora, se fascino con el solo pensar a la novia cruzar el altar con un hermoso vestido con el cual los ponis más importante quedaran embelesados.

En solo unos momentos pudieron divisar Canterlot y pasa sorpresa de todas, este tenía un escudo cubriendo todo el reino, las cosas no dejaron de ponerse más extrañas ya que al llegar habían varios soldados patrullando las calles, más que para una boda, Canterlort parecía prepararse para una guerra.

–¿Twilight Sparkle y compañía? – un grupo de ponis con armaduras se acercaron a las chicas y el dragón.

–Sí, somos nosotras, pueden decirme donde esta mi hermano – recalco molesta la portadora de la magia.

–Está en el castillo, él nos pidió que las escoltemos allí, ya adentro podrá buscarlo.

Las chicas y dragón aceptaron y fueron escoltados por los guardias, claro que a medida que se adentraban en el reino el número de soldados en las calles aumentaba hasta que vieron el castillo rodeado de ellos, Twilight no pudo evitar preguntarles que pasaba, a lo que el guardia le contesto que era clasificado.

Al ver que venían con sus compañeros, los soldados resguardando la puerta del castillo dejando pasar a las portadoras y Spike.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas, estas de inmediato se cerraron, se extrañaron al ver los desiertos pasadizos del castillo cuando estos usualmente eran transitados por varios sirvientes, mayordomos y hasta guardias. Algo estaba pasando en Canterlort… algo malo fue lo que todas pensaron.

–Bien chicas y Spike, primero tenemos que ir al salón del trono para hablar con Celestia de los encargos que tenemos pendientes, luego nos separaremos para nuestras respectivas tareas, y claro yo iré a hablar personalmente con mi hermano – menciono aquello ultimo con un tono malhumorado.

–Querida creo que tendremos que ir solo nosotras cinco – menciono la poni modista.

–No te preocupes Rarity, no tengo tanta prisa por reprender a mi hermano, además tal vez de paso pueda preguntarle a Celestia que sucede con Canterlort.

–Compañera, creo que ella no se refería a ti – dijo Applejack.

–¿Qué? – dijo la portadora de la magia confundida, claro que todo se aclaro una vez que vio que faltaba una de sus amigas, la que mas resaltaba del grupo – ¿Dónde está Pinkie?

–Ya la conoces Twilight, una enorme fiesta que planear en un lugar que no conoce, estará explorando todo el castillo por su cuenta – agrego despreocupadamente Rainbow Dash, a lo que el resto asintió sabiendo cómo era la portadora de la risa.

Suspiro cansada la unicornio purpura, solo esperaba que su amiga no se metiera en problemas, aunque que es lo peor que puede pasar.

.

Saltando entre los pasadizos del castillo vemos a una animada poni terrestre rosa de pelo esponjoso. A pesar de que en varias ocasiones entro al castillo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de recorrer hasta el último rincón de este lugar lo cual ahora era sumamente necesario, ya hasta de hecho se le ocurrían algunas decoraciones con serpentinas y globos que combinaban con las cortinas y alfombras del lugar, claro dándole un toque Pinkie especial para hacerlo más divertido, no podía esperar a ver la cara de felicidad de los novios al ver lo espectacular que luciría la fiesta luego de la boda, así se haría amiga del hermano de Twilight de nombre desconocido y también de su futura esposa, ya no podía esperar más para el día de la boda.

 _PAAM!_

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percato de un poni de armadura que salía de una esquina del pasadizo, solo Pinkie fue la que se cayó ante el choque.

–Lo siento debí estar más atento – se disculpo el poni ofreciéndole un casco a Pinkie.

–No perdóname tu a mí, es que estaba recorriendo los pasillos para saber cómo decorarlos antes de la boda y así alegrar a todos los invitados y… – detuvo su excesiva explicación cuando se fijo claramente en el poni unicornio que la ayudaba a levantarse.

Un corcel esbelto de pelaje blanco, una crin y cola de tonalidades azules, una brillante sonrisa y unos profundos ojos celestes que irradiaban calidez y amabilidad.

–¿Shining?... ¡Shining! – Poco a poco una enorme sonrisa acomendaba a aparecer en el rostro de Pinkie, así como unos latidos incontrolables en su corazón.

El unicornio se extraño cuando esa yegua desconocida menciono su nombre, pero al ver ese pelaje rosado acompañado con esa crin y cola esponjosa, además esos enormes ojos celestes, solo había un poni con esas características que había conocido en su vida, un poni que era difícil de olvidar.

–Pinkie Pie – dijo sorprendido al ver que aquella potrilla que conoció ya había crecido y no había cambiado mucho cabe decir – como es que…

No pudo seguir hablando ya que Pinkie se abalanzo sobre el corcel, la yegua no podía contener tanta alegría al ver a su primer amigo frente a ella, este día no podía mejorar mas para la poni fiestera que su prioridad cambio de preparar la fiesta a pasar tiempo con su viejo y querido amigo.

* * *

– _ **RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 _angelsoul99_ _:_ Jejeje gracias bro, aunque ya paso un año :'v

 _El solitario_ _:_ Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va :'v

 _Peter Macingtosh_ _:_ Tarde exactamente un año pero aquí esta la continuación. Oye que buenas posibilidades 7w7, y descuida como dije antes yo tal vez tarde pero no abandono un fic, lo interesante vendrá en el siguiente capítulo 7v7… espero no tardar otro año :'v

 _silver werehod_ : Si lo hay y aquí esta, un año después pero aquí esta :'v

 _misery680_ _:_ Si, lo sé muy corto, usualmente escribo más en mis otros fic ya que yo me enfoco más en la acción y la trama, pero variar un poco también puede ser bueno.

 _n1god_ _:_ Que tal bro, si pues como se me dio un día la gana de leer un fic de Shining y Pinkie, el cual no encontré más que simples y ligeras menciones, me di a la tarea de escribirlo yo mismo XD, aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente :v

 _Guest_ :(1) Pos no se wey :v

 _Guest:_ (2) Acá el siguiente capítulo :D

– _ **FIN DE RESPUESTAS DE REVIEWS:**_

 **The only 95:** Si, sé que no merezco su perdón, un año de ausencia de este fic, merezco que me apedreen :'v, pero bueno ahora si tengo más ideas en mente con este fic, no sabía mucho como continuarlo pero ahora si XD. Bueno eso es todo no se olviden dejar su comentario junto con sus amenazas, ya hasta me acostumbre con el fic de Spike The Hunter :'v, nos leemos luego amigos.


End file.
